mobilesuitgundamwingfandomcom-20200213-history
OZ-00MS Tallgeese
The OZ-00MS Tallgeese (aka Tallgeese) is the first suit in a line of three mobile suits depicted in the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing series. In the anime, it is stated that the first Tallgeese was the original armed mobile suit, and is the common ancestor of both the Gundams and the mass-produced military mobile suits (most notably the Leo and its variants) depicted. It was first test piloted after its restoration by an OZ soldier named Otto, and later by its most famous pilot, Zechs Marquise. Technology and Combat Characteristics Designed by the Gundam Engineers, the Tallgeese was a well rounded unit featuring both long range and melee weapons, and also heavy armor coupled with high vernier rocket boosters. However, the powerful boosters put a lot of strain on the pilot, resulting in a burden of about 15 Gs. To solve the problem of this and production costs, the Tallgeese was then simplified into the OZ-06MS Leo. Armaments See also: OZ-00MS Tallgeese Armaments Gallery *'Dober Gun'. A large shell firing weapon outfitted to the Tallgeese, its extreme length and power give this weapon enormous range and accuracy. While certainly more primitive than a beam weapon the Tallgeese uses this weapon to great effect. *'Beam Saber'. Stored within the shield, focuses a beam into a sword shape to melt and cut through even the toughest titanium alloy armor. *'Shield'. Designed to unleash its full potential in close combat, as it is small, and even has an anti beam coating. Optional Armaments *'Missile Pod'. A six shot missile pod. System Features and Equipments See also: OZ-00MS Tallgeese System Features and Equipments Gallery *'Vernier Rocket (Booster) System'. The tremendous vernier rocket system mounted at the back of the Tallgeese gives enough thrust to maintain flight on its own - over three times the acceleration of OZ's later air combat model mobile suit, the OZ-07AMS Aries. *'Self-Destruct System'. In case of the Tallgeese in danger of being captured, the mobile suit is built with a self-destruct system to destroy the mobile suit and prevent any data from being obtained. Optional Equipments *'Booster Unit'. At nearly twice the size of the Tallgeese, this optional equipment is fitted onto the Tallgeese for space operations. Has many different modes to suit the situation. Parts of the unit can only be attached to reduce weight for short term space travel. The entire unit is fitted on for long term space travel, and the entire unit can be jettisoned during combat to avoid the additional weight. *'MS Shuttle'. This is a small shuttle designed to be used in conjunction with a mobile suit in order to augment its speed or power, as demonstrated by its use with Tallgeese and OZ-06MS Leo.http://aboutgundamwing.com/mecha_seriesmechanical.htm History The original Tallgeese unit was designed in After Colony 170 by the Romefeller Foundation, to provide an armed unit based on mobile suit technology. The resulting design was extremely powerful, but expensive to mass-produce and rough on its pilots. The design was simplified, resulting in the OZ-06MS Leo. Over twenty years later, only two Tallgeese suits existed. The first was in storage, but was rebuilt in After Colony 195 by Zechs Merquise over the course of the early episodes. Tallgeese was capable of matching a Gundam in combat. At a point between episodes 18 and 22, Zechs' Tallgeese is modified for space travel, allowing Zechs (as Milliardo Peacecraft) to visit the colonies. This Tallgeese is destroyed in episode 34, allowing Zechs to claim XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. The second example revealed appeared in the Episode Zero manga. This Tallgeese was owned by the Long Clan (of which Chang Wufei was a member), and was destroyed while defending the Long Clan's colony in After Colony 194. Variants From Anime and Manga *OZ-00MS Tallgeese Zi-long New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers *OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II *OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III From Other Media *'Tallgeese, Knight of Tempest'/'Griffin Tallgeese' from SD Gundam Force and SD Gundam Collectable Card Game *'Ryofu Tallgeese (Housen)'/'Genbusou Ryofu Tallgeese' from SD Gundam Sangokuden *Tallgeese III Underwater Type from Gundam War: Mobile Suit Gundam the Card Game Appearances *New Mobile Report Gundam Wing *New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Episode Zero *New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Loser Gallery *OZ-00MS Tallgeese Gallery *Other Apperances of OZ-00MS Tallgeese Gallery External Links *OZ-00MS Tallgeese on GundamOfficial.com *OZ-00MS Tallgeese on MAHQ.net *OZ-00MS Tallgeese on AboutGundamWing.com References GundamFIX Scene10 Tallgeese.jpg|Gundam FIX Scene 10 - Tallgeese Category:Mobile Suits